


Lana's big purple girlfriend collection summaries

by Hirazaki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon, Cisswap, F/F, Female Keith (Voltron), Female Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Kathrin Kogane, Lana McClain, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Transformation, alien transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirazaki/pseuds/Hirazaki
Summary: On request, I made this a whole new fic so people can subscribe to it and get notifications when a new work is added to the original collection.Each new "chapter" will include a summary of the new piece and an additional tag list. Tags added here are only general tags, rating might vary.Please check out the collectionHere





	1. A Different Craving by InterdictedInk

**Author's Note:**

> A Different Craving by InterdictedInk 
> 
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Summary: No one was too worried when Kath didn't show up to training that morning. Or to breakfast afterwards. It wasn't that strange of an occurrence. Not with as many girls on the team as there were. But going to visit Kath with an offering of breakfast and painkillers, Lana quickly discovers far more than she bargained for in the form of a very large, very purple, and very horny Kath.
> 
> Additional tags: Galra Keith (Voltron), Penis In Vagina Sex, Girl Penis, Cunnilingus, Oral Sex, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Alternate Universe - Canon, Transformation, Alien transformation

 - - - - - - -

 

####  [A Different Craving](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11858445) by [InterdictedInk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/InterdictedInk/pseuds/InterdictedInk)

 

\- - - - - - -

Please make sure to let the original author know how much you like their work. ♫

 

 

 


	2. Frost and Volcanoes by burlesquecomposer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frost and Volcanoes by burlesquecomposer
> 
> Rating: General audiences
> 
> Summary: Lana is cold and Kath can't sleep. Lana has a way to fix both of their problems.
> 
> Additional tags: Fluff, Cuddling

 - - - - - - -

 

####  [Frost and Volcanoes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11668260) by [burlesquecomposer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/burlesquecomposer/pseuds/burlesquecomposer)

 

\- - - - - - -

Please make sure to let the original author know how much you like their work. ♫


	3. Nest building for dummies by Hirazaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nest building for dummies by Hirazaki
> 
> Rating: General audiences
> 
> Summary: Kath starts brining lana soft things back from their supply runs, Pidge happens to be around when one of these weird exchanges happens. Lana ain't know no shit about this whole nesting thing, Pidge just happens to read every book available in the castle
> 
> Lana tries to make a presentable nest ~
> 
> Additional tags: Fluff, Nesting, Galra courting, Red paladin Lana, Post season 3, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt

 - - - - - - -

 

####  [Nest building for dummies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12259206) by [Hirazaki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirazaki/pseuds/Hirazaki)

 

\- - - - - - -

Please make sure to let the original author know how much you like their work. ♫

 

 


	4. Art interlude: Ashesarcadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW fanart by @Ashesarcadia has been added

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make several art interludes between adding new works, mostly, of course my own art and doodles but if fanart is made it'll be added as well.
> 
> hopefully there'll be a new work soon :3c~ please be patient ❤

 - - - - - - -

 

####  [Gorgeous fanart](https://twitter.com/ashesarcadia/status/919701324672970760) by [Ashesarcadia](https://twitter.com/ashesarcadia)

 

\- - - - - - -

Please make sure to let the artist know how much you like their work. ♫

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally in tears, Polly is one of my favourite artists!! I wasn't expecting any art, I wasn't expecting people to like "matriarchy" au ;v;
> 
> I'm so happy and thankful, literally this made my entire year!!! shout out of course to the amazing @ashesarcadia/arcadia_dessins for the amazing art!! GRACIAS! ❤
> 
> P.S: please feel free to talk matriarchy AU to me on Twitter @titty_bruises

**Author's Note:**

> @ ao3 please let people subscribe to collections as well, I beg of you ;v;


End file.
